


Sore Spot

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Hinata's the one with the sprained ankle, but Kageyama's being a much bigger pain in the butt.





	Sore Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 2, for cherrysalmon.

"Stop that," Kageyama snaps when Hinata stretches forward to reach for the television remote. Yamaguchi hands it to him without interrupting the conversation he and Yachi are having about their recruitment posters for the incoming freshmen in a few weeks.

Tsukishima adds his opinion once in a while to the other three, but Kageyama can't concentrate on it. His eyes are always on the ace bandage wrapped around Hinata's ankle, on Hinata's body sprawled against the pillows in his bed, waiting for any twitch or movement that indicates Hinata trying to get up. Kageyama hasn't said anything all afternoon that isn't "sit still" or "stay there" or "the doctor said."

"You're supposed to _rest_ ," he barks when Hinata sits up again, and this time Hinata's had enough.

"Shut up! I'm pretty sure even the hospital would let me go to the bathroom!" Hinata stands and brushes by Kageyama, his gait uneven as he favors his sprained ankle.

"Kageyama-kun, are you all right?" Yachi asks, face anxious. Beside her, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima exchange a glance, but Tsukishima only rolls his eyes.

Kageyama drops his eyes to the carpet. "Fine." He's not the one whose hurt, right? He's fine. He crosses his arms and goes on staring at the carpet as the conversation eddies around him like he's a big rock in a stream, cold and dumb. He lifts his eyes briefly when Hinata reappears, but Hinata's face is still annoyed, so Kageyama goes right back to glaring at the floor, grinding his teeth a little every time Hinata shifts position.

Eventually the other three make their excuses and stand to go. Kageyama stands up too, except that Yamaguchi puts his hands on Kageyama's shoulders and forces him right back down into Hinata's desk chair.

"Maybe you two should talk a minute," he says. Before Kageyama can do more than open his mouth, Yamaguchi chirps, "Ok, see you guys Monday, bye!" and then he's gone.

For the longest, most awkward minute, it's dead silent in the room.

"What are you being such a dick for, anyway?" Hinata asks. Kageyama drags his eyes up, but Hinata isn't looking at him. Hinata is on his back, staring at the ceiling, his ankle propped up on his pillows where his head should be. "Are you mad at me? Just say."

"No," Kageyama says.

"'Cause it's not like I got hurt on purpose and this actually sucks a lot, you know," Hinata continues. "It's so BORING and watching you guys train from the bench was the actual worst, and also, it HURTS. So if anybody gets to be a giant whiny bitch here, it's definitely me."

"I guess." Kageyama's having some trouble squeezing even single words out around the tightness in his chest, even when Hinata turns his head to glare at him. It's felt like somebody loaded up the benchpress weights for Asahi and then dropped the bar on Kageyama's chest, ever since the moment at that practice match where Hinata came down wrong, ankle bent in a way Kageyama never wants to see again, and then couldn't get up again on his own.

"Is it really so hard not having me to boss around on the court for two whole weeks?" Hinata demands. Kageyama shrugs. "Oh, geez, would you get up here already? Your stupid face right now."

Kageyama follows the order without thinking about it too hard, crawling up into Hinata's bed and lying on his back beside him. Hinata makes an annoyed noise and rolls onto his side to curl up against him, fussing for a minute before he can find a comfortable position for his ankle. Kageyama is still until Hinata whacks his palm against Kageyama's chest.

"Cuddle me, you moron," he demands. "Are you trying to be the worst boyfriend on the planet? It's like you have no idea what you're doing."

"I don't have any idea what I'm doing!" Kageyama snaps, irritation snapping him at least partially out of his daze. They've only been boyfriends, if that's what they're calling it, for about a week, and only been fooling around in the club room for a couple weeks before that. "And you don't either! You didn't exactly come with instructions!"

"Who in the hell needs instructions to cuddle their boyfriend after an injury?" Hinata grumbles, tugging on Kageyama's arm until it's curled around his waist. His own hand comes to rest where he'd thumped Kageyama a minute ago, right over his heartbeat. "Tell me what's bugging you or I'm gonna twist your nipple until you cry."

"What if it's not two weeks?" Kageyama closes his eyes and tries to draw a deep breath, but he can't. "What if the doctor was wrong and it's not two weeks?"

"So what if it isn't?" Hinata asks, baffled. "I mean, that would suck, but—"

"What if everything goes back to the way it was before?" Kageyama breathes out in a rush, and there, that's the breath he's been holding for the last forty-eight hours. Then a wave of embarrassment sweeps over him, because what even was that?

"Tobio, seriously," Hinata says. Kageyama wants to roll over and smother himself in Hinata's blankets because Hinata only ever uses his given name when they're about to talk about their feelings. "Do you worry about that?"

"No," Kageyama lies. He wants to curl in a ball but can't because Hinata is hanging off him like an amorous squid.

"This won't be like middle school, ever," Hinata promises. "I'll be back to normal soon, but even if I wasn't, you'd still have Yamaguchi and Tsukishima and Tanaka and we all get you, ok? We get you. And anyway, even if we hated your guts, you're our only setter right now! We'd have to put up with you setting to us anyway."

"Oh." Kageyama opens his eyes. There's a crack in the ceiling that Kageyama thinks is probably from Hinata bouncing on his bed. "Right."

"Unless one of the new freshman is AMAZING but I guess we'd need a spare even then," Hinata rambles on. Kageyama frowns. "Relax, I'm _kidding_. If you don't stop being so high strung about weird stuff I'm gonna make you do yoga like Suga-senpai does to Asahi-senpai."

"Sugawara only does that because of Asahi's butt in yoga pants," Kageyama says without thinking. It makes Hinata laugh so hard he nearly rolls off the bed, Kageyama's arm around his waist and reflexes the only thing that save Hinata from giving himself a concussion on top of everything else.


End file.
